Talk:Xunlai Tournament House
I've noticed that they're taking predictions once again for the upcoming tournaments, but I have yet to receive the tournament reward points from the previous round. I've tried talking to the NPC in the guildhall a couple of times and checked the Temple of Balth, but still nothing. The site states that any prizes not claimed within 30 days are forfeit, so I'd atleast like to know when that 30 day period starts. I'm I missing something?--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 04:55, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :NPC in temple RT | Talk 21:04, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::yeah, it wasn't but like two days after I posted that they did an update and added in-game, but thanks for your response, much appreciation.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 21:49, 30 October 2007 (UTC) I am trying to log into the Xunlai Tournament House so I can make predictions for the monthly tournament. It says there is already a Xunlai tournament account for my Guild Wars account, but I can't get it to resend the registration email because my e-mail account "is not in our database." I can't retrieve my password because I forgot who actually made the Xunlai account (multiple people play on my Guild Wars account). So, is there any way to enter my e-mail into the database or allow me to make a new account? Panda Man 00:19, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Do you have to have spoken to Kun Shao before you make your predictions for something? I made predictions for the May tournament and don't seem able to claim any reward, despite the June predictions starting :( C3lticmatt 20:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :It takes a while to get the TRPs (Tournament Reward Points). Keep an eye on the Game Updates page, it'll state when you can collect. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:13, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :: ok, thanks. C3lticmatt 01:06, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::Anet said points would be late this month. We should get them next week, unless it's delayed again. --Macros 03:18, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I collected mine yesterday, I thnk.. Or was that last month's? Don't recall if I picked those up. Can you pick up yours? --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:31, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Every time I enter the GToB I see people asking "y doz he not giv my keys?" And no, I haven't gotten mine either. Plus there wasn't any mention of XTH points in the last update. Aaaaaaand... Regina said so. --Macros 10:02, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ah, okay. Dum nob--> --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:04, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: I still can't get my points from may tournament on 1 of my accounts. No problem with 1st one but when i go to Kun Shao on 2nd he just says that i can make predictions for the upcoming June events, so i go to xunlai page and there are still my previous May predictions plus the note that current event is closed and i can't make any predictions. Still can't get any tournament reward points. Alex1991gw 10:26, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: I've learned that many ppl still can't get their points, someone knows anything about it? Alex1991gw 11:08, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::ANet fucked up the XTH. They're working on a fix; check back next month ;o --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:05, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: Emmmmmm....... LoL xD 12:29, 21 June 2009 (UTC) That was me, forgot to log in. Maybe we should add some note becose bunch of people is still confused... Alex1991gw 12:31, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Here is ArenaNet answer to people sending them informations they can't get their reward points via support page: Hello, As you are aware, the distribution of May Xunlai Tournament Points took place on June 18th. Unfortunately, a problem developed during the distribution. Many players received their points, but some players appear to have received the incorrect number of points, and others did not receive any points at all, even though they did make predictions. The dev team is currently reviewing the situation in order to determine the best means to correct the problem. The team will be need a few days to settle on and implement a resolution. In the meantime, we greatly appreciate your patience as we address the issue. Regards, GM Phields The Guild Wars Team Alex1991gw 17:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :*thumbs up* --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 11:22, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ?!? Holy crap, this article is bad and outdated. 04:29, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Are they ever planning to add the XTH back I wonder? or is it broken forever --Ralisti 19:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Closed permanently. gww:/User:Regina_Buenaobra/Journal#New_Xunlai_Tournament_House_Information_-_10_February_2010 19:28, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Tense Situation Should we rewrite this article in the past tense, since the XTH is now, erm, deceased? 00:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should. It'll give me something to do tomorrow. --Suicidal_SNiper 08:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC)